Through the Wire
by mimatotrash
Summary: A collection of 100 word [Mimato] drabbles.
1. Contrary

A shell of a girl with her heart on her sleeve and her head in the clouds. Him, the boy with his walls up and doors locked tight. The world had always been kind to her, but to him it was a bleak place filled with demons. Happiness was an ideal he believed to be unattainable. For her it was a simple noun she thought she already knew the meaning of. She built the fire that kept him warm when the blizzard raged on outside. When her wildest dreams suddenly became reality, it was inevitably the beginning of the end.


	2. Eternal

Too close. That's what he was afraid of. Allowing himself to get attached to someone who was only temporary. From the start he expected her to leave. They all did. Always leaving him alone, not to his surprise. But when she didn't, he tried to push her away. Despite his attempts to wound her with venomous words and convince her to disappear from his life, it was futile. With the realization that she was not just another fleeting moment, he started to accept she wouldn't be a memory from the past, but a vision of the future.


	3. Bloom

Flowers are to be admired. And she was. However, the admirers only appreciated her when they had time. Not when she needed attention. Which was always. She brought joy to others though inside she was lonely, seeking the one who would treasure her. One was too busy with his studies, the other with technology, and the last with sports. Happiness she longed for, and one day it came. In the form of a song that made her heart sing. It wasn't a cheerful tune, in fact it was crestfallen, but that was what intrigued her about the crooning wolf.


	4. Rain

They were much like the sun and moon: never to meet, but this lifetime granted them the wish made upon a fallen star. He matched a storm: there when she was dismal, gone before the sun could shine again. When she shed tears, the clouds cried with her. Emotions raged and unspoken words poured from their beings. His presence, in all its sadness, was comforting. To hear his voice is to know thunder, a reminder you're alive. To see his face is to witness lightning, beauty of the finest degree. To feel his electrifying touch is to be no more.


	5. Fantasy

**Notes:** I wasn't going to make notes but I felt it was necessary just to say WHY ARE THE ALMIGHTY FANFIC GODS READING THIS RUBBISH? Anyway the last chapter was inspired by a random cute guy standing in the rain (I swear he was the ideal taito love child) Bloom was inspired by an irrelevant telling me he couldn't support Mimato smh Eternal was inspired by one of my fave songs and Contrary by one of my fave books. This is like my Mimato diary explaining what their (figurative) relationship means to me.

* * *

Maybe it was the way he shut everyone out that drew her nearer. Or the thought that perhaps she could be that special someone to fill the void in his heart. She knew better though. One so cold, so troubled, yet so alluring could never be phased by another who had it all. Princesses don't mingle with dragons. Fairies don't fall in love with goblins. And maidens don't marry demons. As much as she was aware of this, she still hoped. Hoped it would work. But sometimes hope isn't enough. After all, perfect hands aren't meant to fix broken hearts.


	6. Lust

_It is hard for a greedy eye to have a leal heart._ She had every desire to drown in the depths of the intense ocean waves that stared back at her, while he hungered for the sweet taste of her tender lips. When her fingertips craved to caress every inch of his flawless face, the longing to run his hands through her strawberry blonde locks was always cut short. Even though both yearned to allow their souls to be engulfed by one another, they let their wishes remain unfulfilled reveries. Perhaps it is because everyone knows deceit sleeps with greed.


	7. Savior

Can a book save a life? Can a heart really break? Can a song actually speak to ones emotions? If asked any of these questions, he would say he doesn't know. But the truth is he knows all too well. She helped him write a new story for himself and taught him to read between the lines. He learned that just because a heart is broken, doesn't mean it can't be fixed. And most importantly, when she sang, he realized she voiced all the words he was too afraid to say. Love is not a lie and he deserves happiness.


	8. Honesty

Trust. That's the issue. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, she wasn't the problem. It was him. He couldn't make promises to her, knowing he could never be honest with himself. His emotions betrayed his mind and his mind betrayed his heart. Doubt crept in every time he wanted to invest his soul into the relationship. To be her other half, with hearts intertwined, and nothing but forever up ahead. That's all he wanted. She was everything he could've ever hoped for, and then some. But still, he knew to love her he needed to learn to love himself.


	9. Irony

When he was a real boy with two parents, one house, and no strained reationship with his little brother, life was too perfect. Which is why fate decided to crush his happiness and leave him with a broken home. His scars never healed. Then she entered his life and he thought she was another cruel test. To see how much jealousy he could take. The very embodiment of everything he used to have thrown in his face. He thought he would despise her. He tried to at least. Little did he know he'd end up falling in love with her.


	10. Focus

She was aware of her beauty. Everyone was. But to just how beautiful she really was, she didn't know the half of it. Not like he did. The kind of beauty that could start wars and raise armies. Spirits rose and smiles spread when she spoke. Her beauty was present inside and out so it was no surprise she was the center of attention. The surprise came from the fact she became the center of his world. She was his sun, radiating love, light and happiness; the pure, sweet, innocent maiden he was no longer afraid of getting burned by.


	11. Pawns

All the battles she won never prepared her for the war. She wanted to call checkmate on his heart, but how could she when she couldn't climb the wall around his castle. He was too afraid to face the demons that held him captive. She tried so hard to work it out and make the right moves; refusing to lose but eventually running out of options. They reached a stalemate and she realized she couldn't be the one to save him. Forgotten was the reality that the game she believed to be made for two could also be played alone.


	12. Unrequited

To fall for someone who belongs to another is a sin. So she no longer called herself a saint. He held that girl tightly in his arms, he grasped her hand like he was hanging on for dear life, and he kissed her lips like she was the very oxygen he needed. But when he looked at her, oh when he gazed at her with those beautiful blue eyes, it was as if she was the only other person on the planet. All the while her heart ached with longing. What she wouldn't give for that desire to be quenched.


	13. Unattainable

How does one fall out of love with another? He was tall, stunning, charming, caring, and kind. He'd always look for her in a crowd. When she spoke, he listened. When she was alone, he'd be there for her. Walking by his side was comforting and made her feel like she belonged. But she can only admire him from a distance. He cannot be hers. She knows what shes missing and there's nothing she can do about it. The casual hello on a daily basis was not nearly enough. She needed more. She needed what the other girl had. Him.


	14. Equivocal

If happiness were a person, it would be her. If music had a face, it would be hers. If unexplainable emotions had a definition, she would be it. Her...it has always been her.

Mystery never had a meaning until he showed up. Pain never hurt this bad until it was staring her straight in the face. Who knew sorrow had the voice of an angel?

Living in sin never felt so good.

Loving entirely never made them feel this much. Falling from grace was never supposed to be so fun. And happily ever after never made it that far.


	15. Wonderstruck

He felt absolute bliss. She was a luxury he could not afford but the rarity of her beauty left him breathless. Did his eyes deceive him when he caught her honey gaze? Surely the aroma of strawberries overwhelming his senses was leaving him delusional. None of the dull faces around here could hold a candle to her. Was it the way she held herself with pure confidence or the compelling innocence she portrayed? This mysterious damsel left him with elusive answers and haunting questions. The fluttering in his chest was becoming a real problem...perhaps she could be the solution.


	16. Habits

With a vice like him, pleasure and pain go hand and hand, so does love and war. If she was setting herself up for disappointment, she could not wait for him to let her down. If her tears had to fall, she would tread the waters. If her heart had to break, she wanted him to do it. If having a crush had to make her feel crushed, she would learn to suffer. Sacrifice was a game she never knew how to play, until he became the opponent. Oh, who knew sleeping with the enemy leaves consequences worth dealing with?


	17. Kōkatsu

"Mimi, that's not even Japanese!"

"It's not?"

"Ugh, you're hopeless!"

"Are you sure you're not the one who's hopelessly in love with me?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what? Stating the facts is _yo!"_

 _"_ For gosh sakes mimi it's _yoi!_ Did America really suck all the Japanese out of you?"

"Of course not! But have you ever heard that lip contact helps you learn a language faster? Or in my case, brush up on the basics, care to help?"

"That's it Tachikawa, I'm out of here."

"Matt, come back! Don't be a poor _soup_!"

"It's _supōtsu,_ darn it!"

" _Sudeni watashi ni kisushitekudasai_!"


	18. Mania

His perfect muse to whisper sweet nothings to, but she was everything, and he believed it. If she lied to his face he would still adore her. Oh gosh, how she made it sound so sweet when she lied to him. A cavity he did not want filled, because she was the good kind of pain. The hurt that brings a grown man to his knees, but leaves him begging for more. Pretty little habit he cannot kick, clever honey-eyed vixen like a vise so tight he cannot breath. They say love leaves you breathless, so he was suffocating.


	19. Feat

**_━❝There's somethin' 'bout his manners❞_**

* * *

Apprehension growing in the pit of his stomach made his head spin. With sweaty palms and blurred vision, he swallowed back waves of nausea. Overthinking was self destructive but under-thinking created a sense of ill-preparedness. Was meeting the parents of your lover supposed to be this petrifying?

* * *

Fiddling with rose gold locks and nibbling on perfectly manicured nails she attempted to shake the anxiety overwhelming her. A lady of such confidence did not wear panic well, even when she was dressed to impress. First impressions were always everything, especially to his 'rents...


End file.
